Amara Havana
Parent Clan: Daeva Disciplines: Celerity, Majesty, Protean, Vigor 'Bloodline Weakness: Durga's Mark' All Guardians leave bloody handprints on whatever they touch. This blood is illusory; it does not feel wet, and does not transfer to other surfaces. The player can expend Willpower to cancel this effect for a scene. The handprints last for one night. 'Bloodline Gift: Durga's Kiss' A Guardian draws sustenance from the rain, gaining one Vitae per turn. They must spend 1 Willpower and an instant action to activate this feat. When Guardians activate the Protean discipline, their transformations tend to be bloody or blood-themed. For example, a Guardian activating Predatory Aspect: Prehensile Tail (B&S p. 104) will produce a long whip of blood from an open wrist. One activating Unnatural Aspect: Rubbery Flesh (B&S p. 104) will become a puddle of blood instead, able to move through small spaces or squeeze through a drain. 'Devotion: Sakti Pata' 'Halahala' Protean • 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae Dice Pool: Stamina + Occult + Sakti Pata Action: Instant Turns blood into a deadly poison, which may be consumed or coated on weapons. Bullets cannot be poisoned, although arrows can. The Toxicity Rating is equal to Success Rolled + Blood Potency. The poison inflicts lethal damage equal to its Rating for one turn or one scene (if consumed). A poisoned weapon only inflicts its damage once before the poison fades. The Amara Havana must inflict at least one point of damage with a poison weapon for the toxin to have any effect. 'Gift of Indra' Protean •• 1XP Cost: 1 Vitae and 1 lethal damage Dice Pool: – Action: Instant The vampire draws forth his own blood in the form of a semi-solid weapon forged from Vitae. Traditionally, this weapon is one favored by the patron goddess of the bloodline: a knife, a sword, a spear or a trident. Alternately, this gift can be invoked in a defensive mode, bending to absorb the impact of others’ weapons or fists, spreading out to form a small shield, or wrapping around an attacker’s body or weapon to aid in grappling or disarming maneuvers. The invocation summons a weapon with traits matching those of its physically ordinary counterpart. When invoked in a defensive mode, it provides armor equal to the character’s Blood Potency against bashing and lethal damage. This armor imposes a Defense penalty of -1. This power may also be used multiple times, and each use requires a separate expenditure of Vitae. However, the character need only suffer one point of lethal damage for all usages of this power in a scene. Changing the weapon’s form, for example from a knife to a spear, or from an offensive to a defensive form, is an instant action. Disarming an opponent with this power consists of a contested action using the vampire’s Dexterity + Weaponry vs. the opponent’s Strength + Weaponry. Success on the vampire’s part results in immediate disarmament. Disarming an opponent in this manner is an instant action. This power cannot be used to create projectile or throwing weapons. Casting the weapon aside or otherwise dropping the item causes it to revert to ordinary Vitae. The weapon may also be reabsorbed (or drunk) in order to end the invocation, in which case the vampire gets the spent Vitae back. 'Rudra's Blessing' Protean ••• 2XP Cost: 1 Willpower Dice Pool: – Action: Reflexive Once activated, this power lasts for one scene. The vampire can expend one more Vitae than her Blood Potency would normally allow (per turn) for healing purposes only. 'Yama's Benefice' Protean ••••• 3XP Cost: Paid when activating Primeval Miasma Action: Reflexive The Guardian must first activate Protean ••••• Primeval Miasma. This power allows the Guardian to manifest as a pool of blood, and besides the feats and abilities granted by Primeval Miasma, the Guardian can also do the following: *Establish Vinculum by dripping blood between the victim's lips. *”Embrace” a nearby corpse. Expend 1 Willpower dot if the vampire were to take permanent form in the corpse. *+3 modifier to all Stealth rolls. Category:Daeva Bloodlines